Shadows
by wild horse
Summary: *finished fic*. Knuckles is killed on a mission. As Sonic struggles to get over Knuckles' death, Robotnik has created a terrifying new robot which forces Sonic to face his fears about Knuckles' death. (knux is a bot)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer:I wish I owned Knuckles.But then, wishes aren't reality.Ok, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and anyone else belong to Sega and whoever else they belong to.Don't sue me.

Chapter 1

_No…he can't be dead.Sonic refused to accept the fact.How could Knuckles, his faithful friend through thick and thin, be dead?How?It didn't seem possible, and yet the truth was staring Sonic straight in the face.He had caused Knuckles' death.And Knuckles was dead.And nothing would ever bring him back._

Sonic couldn't even begin to believe that Knuckles was gone forever.It had been only yesterday that he had seen the echidna, and it felt like an eternity away.Sonic felt like just curling up into a ball and leaving the world to itself.He wanted to be alone, and not have to face the harsh reality._Knuckles is__ dead, and I can't do anything about it.He wanted to cry, but he couldn't.Because heroes didn't cry._

"Sonic?" Tails' voice interrupted the hedgehog's grief."Sonic, are you there?"

As the furry orange fox dashed over to the hedgehog's side, Sonic couldn't suppress a grin as his foxy companion tripped over a stone and flew into a bush.But he soon became serious and grave again.

"I killed him," Sonic told the bush soberly.

"You can't say that," the bush replied, as Tails tried to crawl out."Ow!There's thorns in here!"

"Why not?It was all so clear, but I messed it up so nicely.He was counting on me, but I failed him," Sonic buried his head in his hands."I can see it.I made the mistake."

"No." Tails was finally out of the bush."Everyone makes mistakes, Sonic."

"But no one gets hurt when you fly into a bush.This time it's different.Someone died because I didn't do my job.What if it happens again?"

"It won't," Tails flicked his twin tails earnestly, "it won't.You'll learn from this time."

"It might happen again.I don't want to risk it."

"So you're gonna give up?" Tails demanded.

"Not give up, just leave," Sonic replied sharply."I don't give up."

"You just did," the fox raised his voice slightly, then his tone softened."Sonic, nothing you do now will bring Knuckles back from the dead.Stop blaming yourself."

Sonic blamed himself still.Scenes flashed through his memory._"Sonic, go!Now!Save yourself…" Knuckles, gasping for breath, blood running from many wounds, barely able to talk anymore.He held Knuckles' gloved hand, felt the heartbeat leave his echidna friend.Tails tugging at him.Sally yelling through the radio for him to leave Knuckles and go.Tails dragging him away as Robotnik appeared ... leaving Knuckles behind.Dead._

He didn't remember anything else about the mission.Sally had said he had been hit on the head.Concussion.And Sonic wished he hadn't remembered Knuckles' death. And how he had let the echidna down.

"Why?" Sonic said softly."Why Knuckles?Why couldn't it have been me?"

"That's not for you to ask.Knuckles wouldn't have blamed you."

"Everyone says that."Sonic struggled with his grief in silence.Tails sat down beside him also silent.He missed Knuckles too, but he knew the Freedom Fighters couldn't lose both Sonic and Knuckles.Especially since Sonic was the leader.Knuckles' death hurt everyone deeply, and Sonic most of all.Tails hoped that, by some miracle, that Knuckles were still alive.

"I would give anything to see Knuckles again," Sonic echoed Tails' thoughts.Little did he know how much he would live to regret that statement.

White-hot light pierced the metal chamber.A sharp, loud whine split the air, growing in intensity.Green light now.Bright.Painful.Bathing the creature in the chamber.An eerie glow.Crackling electricity shooting in blue arcs through the chamber.

The sharp clank of metal against metal.The fusing of metal and flesh into one.Steel encasing the body like a half-shell.Plated over arm, eye, legs.Programming invading the mind.Taking over courage, loyalty, goodness.Replacing with anger, hatred, cunning.

Evil laughter in the background as the red creature inside the chamber writhed and twisted in the grip of the nightmare that was totally real.

Ok, thanks for reading.Please review, 'cos if nobody thinks its good and worth continuing, then I'll just dump it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sega owns all

Disclaimer:Sega owns all.Need I say more?

Acknowledgements: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Orin, Gingerninja, Chewbacca, and whoever else.

Okay, okay, this is WAAAYYY overdue.I think, anyway.Exams.Exams.Exams.I gotta sneak out of studying to type this since nobody's gonna let me dump it.I'm gonna say Knux is a bot, since most pple already figured that out (actually, I was trying to hide it).Anyway, hope you like this chapter...

****

****

**Chapter 2**

****

"Okay, the Factory is located in the North of Metropolis.Tails, you will take the first team and create a diversion in the South.Sonic, you lead the second team into the Factory and try and find out what Robotnik is up to.It can't be good," Sally's voice reached Sonic's ears, but though he heard her, he wasn't listening.He was afraid he would leave someone behind again.Afraid.Sonic prided himself on being brave, and here he was, letting fear take over him.

_Tails is right.There's nothing I can do about Knuckles now.But he couldn't banish the fear.__What if?Sonic didn't mind being in danger himself, or even getting himself killed, but he did mind having to shoulder the responsibility of someone's death.And if it happened again, so soon, Sonic wasn't sure he'd be able to bear it._

"Is everyone clear about what we have to do?"Sally's voice drilled through Sonic's thoughts.He forced himself to listen, _or else, he reminded himself, __someone else would get killed._

"Then we'll leave in an hour."The Freedom Fighters left the hut silently, all but Sonic.Sally remained too.Watching Sonic with concern.

"Sal," the hedgehog started hesitantly, "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can, Sonic.You've done it before."

"I don't want to be responsible for another life taken," Sonic stared at the floor. "Like Knuckles.He was counting on me, and I failed."

"Look, Sonic," Sally held his hand gently, "I can put someone in your place to lead the team, but we're hard-pressed as it is, and no-one can lead a team as well as you can."

"Maybe I can't lead at all," Sonic's voice was low, betraying his grief and sadness.

"Yes you can.And you can't back down now, we need you most.At this time.Robotnik's planning something big.And we gotta stop him again.Just take this one last mission, Sonic, and if you feel you can't do it, then I'll swap you next time," Sally fervently hoped she wouldn't have to do what she'd just promised.

Sonic nodded dumbly.There wasn't much else he could do.All that Sally said was true, and she was too wholly involved in the Freedom Fighters to be swayed by what he said.He got up and left the hut quietly, walking quickly into the Great Forest.

"He's dead," Sonic said aloud to the tall, forest trees."Knuckles is dead.And it was my fault."Somehow, that seemed better.Rather than everyone telling him that it hadn't been his fault.

Sonic clenched his fists in bitter anger and frustration."Why?" he asked."Why?" He let anger fill his voice, so that tears wouldn't come.And then, he sat down with his back to the tree.Trying very hard to forget what had happened.

It wouldn't work.He couldn't banish the memories of Knuckles' presence.And somehow, he didn't want to.Knuckles had been brave, strong, loyal, but always more of a loner.Still, he had befriended Sonic as his only close friend, for some reason Sonic would never know.And he had trusted Sonic with his life.And now, Sonic had tripped, and Knuckles was gone.

"Sonic!" Tails' shouted for the hedgehog.

"Here," Sonic answered, getting to his feet.An hour had flashed by so quickly, he hadn't noticed.Nor had he actually wanted to.

"Sally says it's time to go," Tails skidded to a stop, kicking up a cloud of dust which set him coughing.

"I think, Tails, that you'd better have a crash course on how to stop running safely," Sonic said it as soberly as he could, then started laughing.

Tails grinned sheepishly."C'mon Sonic, let's go."

"Try that door," Sonic whispered to Rotor, pointing at a large, metal sliding panel with a row of flashing lights above it.

"Okay," the walrus ran up to the control panel and entered a series of codes.The door slid open easily._Too easily, Sonic thought.He entered the room carefully._

This room was unlike any of the others the Freedom Fighters had broken into previously, following Tails' diversion – which was still going on.Many rows of control panels lined the room, with flashing light displays and computer terminals.

"Must be something big," Rotor murmured to Sonic.

Sonic scanned the room.Nothing caught his eye as very unusual, until he saw a holographic image played on a table.

"Let's check it out," Sonic beckoned to Rotor.The pair walked over to the table.

The image showed a large, metallic object vaguely resembling a ground satellite.Sonic ran his eyes quickly over the heaps of diagrams and plans piled messily on the table, his heart skipping a beat.Robotnik was planning to steal the Chaos Emeralds.Not that that was unusual, since he'd already made a few grabs at the gems.But now, he had an even more sinister plan. 

"He plans to use this ground satellite thing to beam a ray to other satellites in space.He's using the emeralds to strengthen the ray, and then shoot it back down onto Mobius," Rotor said in disbelief, "And that ray would roboticise anything it touches!This is one mad, smart guy."

"Maybe he knows Knuckles is dead and he's gunning for the emeralds with Knux outta the way." Sonic answered, with a sinking feeling."Let's get outta here before anyone else comes in."He took one last look at the plans, trying to remember everything he could.

Sonic and Rotor left the room silently, and managed to get out of the Factory through the ventilation shafts.

The creature moved silently from shadow to shadow, a near impossible feat accomplished only by habit and long practice.And adaptation to his new form.

His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of footsteps, and he shrank back into a back alley.He prepared to attack, but stopped just as the Freedom Fighters passed the alley.

"Report in," the mad scientist's harsh voice came from the comm. unit that he held in one hand.

The creature turned slowly, abandoning all plans to attack the Freedom Fighters.As he turned his head to look back once at the blue hedgehog and his companions that passed, the light from a lamp struck his face, glinting off the cold steel that encased both eyes and half his face, but unable to penetrate his dark heart.He was no more Knuckles, the Guardian echidna.

Ok, thanks for reading.I'll probably have the next chapter up in about 1 week or so… I hope. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Sega.  I earn no $ from this. :)

Acknowledgements: As always, Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Ginger Ninja, Orin and Chewbacca, and everyone in my class.  :)

Reviews: please?

****

**Chapter 3**

****

"Sal!  We've got to get to the Floating Island!" Sonic burst into the princess' hut.  "Robotnik's planning to steal the Chaos Emeralds, again."

"Whoa, Sonic.  Slow down a bit," Sally looked up from her computer screen.  "You say Robotnik's gonna bag the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yeah.  We've gotta stop him."

"Knuckles will take care of that."

Sonic clenched his fists, "Knux is dead."

"I'm sorry.  I forgot," Sally looked away from Sonic.  She couldn't bear to look into Sonic's eyes.  They were too filled with guilt, fear, pain.

Silence opened up a gap between the two friends.  Then finally, Sonic said softly, "I guess it's up to us now.  To defend the Emeralds."

"You and Tails take the bi-plane up there.  I'll stay here with the rest," Sally reached into her backpack and handed Sonic a gold ring.  "Good luck Sonic."

"I'll be back, Sal," Sonic turned and left through the door.

The mad scientist put down the radio.  "Yes, I have Knuckles right where I want him now."

"Doctor," the metallic robot voice pierced through Robotnik's thoughts, "There's an aircraft headed for the Floating Island."

"Ah yes, Sonic and Tails," Doctor Robotnik grinned in manic glee.  "I have a surprise waiting for you."

A metal panel in the control room slid open, and the metal-clad figure slipped in.  Though more machine than living, he hardly made a noise as he travelled across the floor to stand in front of the scientist.  The harsh, white lighting glinted off deadly, gleaming steel, which covered his right hand as well, encasing it with long, sharp claws.

"Go to the Floating Island.  Destroy Sonic and Tails," Doctor Robotnik watched the creature's face for any flicker of recognition.  There was none.

"Yes … sir.  It will be done."

In the hangar, the creature strode up to a small plane and checked it carefully.  It was simple, with no weapons at all.  Robotnik would have preferred him to blast Sonic and Tails sky-high with a bomb.  But no, that wasn't his way.  He, Knuckles – that was the name Robotnik had called him by – preferred finesse.  Precise assassination of his enemies was much better.  He would kill with his own hands.

Smiling grimly behind the metal that masked half his face, he climbed into the cockpit and grabbed the controls.  Sonic and Tails would be in for a surprise.__

"I think we can land there, in that clearing," Tails pointed the space out to Sonic, then he shifted the plane left and lowered altitude.

Sonic braced himself against the flood of memories that came crashing against him like an enormous wave.  This was almost the exact place he had landed last time, when Robotnik had been building the Death Egg and he had come to get the Emeralds.  That was so long ago, but Sonic remembered his first encounter with Knuckles, how the echidna had ambushed him and stolen the Chaos Emeralds.  And how, eventually, they had become friends.  

It was too overwhelming.  Sonic stepped out of the plane, sat down on the ground, and started crying.  It was too much for him already.  The memories were too vivid.  Memories of times when Knux had still been alive.  _Get a grip on yourself, Sonic.  Put his death behind you today.  Knux is dead.  Nothing'll bring him back.  But we've got a job to do.  For Knuckles.  Even though he's dead._

Tails climbed out of the cockpit and sat next to Sonic.  He said nothing. There was nothing he could say.  Then Sonic got to his feet.  He wasn't crying anymore.

"Let's get going Tails, we've got a mission to complete."

Sonic followed a little-used trail, speeding through the Angel Island Zone in minutes.  Then, he took a shortcut to the Hidden Palace Zone.

The Super Emeralds were still there, and the Chaos Emeralds as well.

"Looks like Robotnik's not here yet," Tails crouched down to examine the floor.  It was covered with a thin layer of dust.  "No-one's been here for some time."

Sonic looked around at the dimly-lit chamber.  The Emeralds shimmered, giving off different coloured hues.  It was almost magical.  Then, a flash caught his eye.  Sonic turned abruptly.  Was there something lurking in that dark corner?

"Tails …" Sonic's voice trailed off.  Could it be another of Robotnik's robots?

The twin-tailed fox whipped around.  There was nothing.  "It's just shadows, Sonic…" Tails didn't complete what he was going to say.

Something stepped out of the shadows that took Sonic by surprise.  He saw a familiar face.

"Knuckles!" Sonic's spirits rose.

"Sonic and Tails," the voice was cold, metallic, emotionless.  It sent a shiver through Sonic's frame.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic tried to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice.  He had no idea whether this was really Knuckles.  Robotnik might be playing a game with him.  

"To kill you," the creature that was called Knuckles bared his teeth in a feral grin and stepped into the more lighted area.  Sonic could see the metal that bound itself to the echidna's body.

"Why?" Sonic knew his questions were fruitless.  He _knew this was definitely Knuckles, and yet it wasn't.  The horrible truth dawned on him.  Knuckles was roboticised.  Nothing could bring him back now.  Sonic remembered Bunny Rabbot and Uncle Chuck.  They were robots too, or at least, half-roboticised.  None of the experiments he, Rotor and the other Freedom Fighters had conducted could ever de-roboticise them.  Knuckles was worse than dead.  He was a robot._

The creature ignored the question, and he advanced on Sonic.

"Erm, what nice claws you have," Tails grinned in a lame effort to pacify the creature.  "Why don't you go and … um… cut the grass.  Yeah, cut the grass outside.  It's really … er… kinda long, y'know."  It had no effect on Knuckles, or whatever was left under that suit of metal.

Sonic tensed himself, and prepared for the inevitable fight.  He knew Knuckles was a fierce fighter, maybe even fiercer than himself.

Knuckles leapt through the air at Sonic.  Sonic dodged, but Knuckles landed, turned, and slashed at the hedgehog.  Sonic jumped backward, but didn't escape the sharp, steel claws.  They ripped through his arm.

"Knuckles, please, don't do this.  I'm Sonic!  You know me!" Sonic yelled in desperation.  

"I must kill you."

"No," Sonic turned and ran, grabbing Tails' hand as he did so.  He heard Knuckles give chase, but he knew he could beat the robot.  Sonic had never run from a fight before, but he did now.  He wouldn't fight his friend.  He had to find some way to bring Knuckles back.  If it were ever possible.

Deep in his heart, Sonic knew he would have to face Knuckles again.  Whether now, or in the future, he would have to force down his fear and face Knuckles.

Okay, that's it for now.  If you like it, then I'll continue.  If not I'll just leave it to rot.

                                    -wild horse :)

Preview of chapter 4:

            "Sonic, I'm sorry.  But you have to kill Knuckles," Sally's voice, though warped by static, sounded sad.

            "Sal, he's my friend.  I can't kill Knux," Sonic spoke desperately into the radio.

            "He's with Robotnik now.  If you don't kill Knuckles, then he'll kill you."

            "No."

            "It's hard, Sonic, but that's the way.  We can't stop Robotnik with Knuckles around.  You have to do it now.  We're running out of the time.  It's either Knuckles, or the whole of Mobius," Sally's voice was firm, but compassionate.

            "Okay," Sonic cut off the transmission.  He looked at Tails.  There was nothing they could do.  Sally was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All STH characters belong to Sega, Dic, and whoever else.  i'm not making a single cent from this stuff so can't sue me,

Acknowledgements: (as usual) Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Orin, Ginger Ninja, Heartfire, Chewbacca, & all CAPers out there (if you ever get to read this)

oh yeah, and thanks to moonwing lobo & metabee for the encouraging reviews,  and also to all the reviewers.  thanks a bunch.

Chapter 4:

"Sonic, I'm sorry. But you have to kill Knuckles," Sally's voice, though warped by static, sounded sad.  Sonic had just reported what had happened.

"Sal, he's my friend. I can't kill Knux," Sonic spoke desperately into the radio.

"He's with Robotnik now. If you don't kill Knuckles, then he'll kill you."

"No."

"It's hard, Sonic, but that's the way. We can't stop Robotnik with Knuckles around. You have to do it now. We're running out of the time. It's either Knuckles, or the whole of Mobius," Sally's voice was firm, but compassionate.

"Okay," Sonic cut off the transmission. He looked at Tails. There was nothing they could do. Sally was right.

"Sonic, there must be something else we can do," Tails' twin appendages twitched uneasily.  He didn't quite like what they had been asked to do either.

"What is there we can do?"

"Whatever it is, we can't, and won't give up," Tails looked up at Sonic, who was slightly taller.

"Could there ever be a way to bring him back?" Sonic asked softly.

"I don't think so...I don't know..."

"We never could deroboticise anyone, not even Bunny.  I never expected, of all people, Knuckles.  He was never a slave to anyone, always independent."

"Yeah, but maybe we could somehow get over that robot programming.  Like Uncle Chuck.  He'd still be a robot in body, but not in mind," Tails was ever the optimist.

"Knuckles is strong, if only we could make him realise who he really is..." Sonic's voice sounded stronger now.  _Where there's hope..._

"...Y'mean, like maybe use the Power Rings?  There aren't any on the Floating Island, and we can't go back - Princess Sally would find out."

"I have one, but do you think it's enough?"

"Maybe, I don't know.  But we can't just stand here, while Robotnik gets away with the Chaos Emeralds." Tails glanced back in the direction of the Hidden Palace Zone, "Maybe Sally's right.  If Knux stands in our way, we'll have to kill him."

Sonic shook his head slowly, "Maybe, but you're right."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tails twirled his twin tails and shot off, Sonic hard at his heels.

_Sonic was a coward.  Knuckles had given up chase after a klick or so.  He figured the hedgehog would be back, it was only a matter of time.  Sonic had said Knuckles knew him.  The creature searched his memory banks - he could recall nothing about Sonic.  It was no concern of his.  His orders had been simple - kill the hedgehog.  Nothing else mattered._

Knuckles stood, arms crossed, leaning against one of the pillars.  He had instructions to wait for the crew of robots to come and transport the Chaos Emeralds away, and besides, he was confident Sonic would be back to protect the Emeralds.  _Convenient that these gems were all in the same place so we can just ship them off all at once, he thought, __whoever placed them there was stupid... _

_No...it's to balance their power, the thought struck him like a bolt of lightning._

He jumped, startled.  How had he known that?  He shook his head slowly, confused.  But then again, many things had confused him since he had met Robotnik.  He dismissed it as a stray thought, then focused all his senses on detecting Sonic's approach.

Sonic and Tails skirted around the perimeter of the Hidden Palace Zone, then stopped at the edge of the Lava Reef Zone.

"Um, Sonic?  We passed the entrance..." Tails asked doubtfully.

"We'll go in by a secret tunnel Knux told me about." Sonic was looking in a clump of bushes some metres away.

"I sure hope Knuckles doesn't remember it exists..."

"Well, yeah, me too," Sonic found a rusty metal handle, half-buried in the rocky, luminous-blue ground.  He yanked it, but nothing happened.  "Oof, it's heavy!"

Tails walked over and lent a hand.  Together, the two of them tugged and pulled, but to no avail.

"What is this handle for, anyway?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Well I dunno.  Knuckles just told me where it was...he didn't say whether it was a trapdoor or what."

"Maybe if we said 'Open Sesame', it might work."

Sonic rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.  Sometimes, Tails was just too naive.

"Open Sesame!" The orange fox took a step forward.  "Yargh!" the ground suddenly gave way below him and he was plunged into darkness.

"Tails?" Sonic shouted, stunned.  He couldn't believe that Tails' crazy idea had worked.  "Where are you?"

"I'm here!" Tails yelled at the top of his voice, but it was muffled.

"Where?"

"Step on that handle thing!"

The next thing he knew, Sonic was lying on a cold stone floor, Tails bending over him in concern.

"Well, I'll give you credit for that one," Sonic said wryly as he got to his feet and waited for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light.  He saw a passage leading off towards the Hidden Palace Zone.  "Let's go."

Doctor Ivo Robotnik grinned crazily at his reflection in the mirror.  The reflection grinned back, and the mad Doctor exploded into a series of wild cackles, his robot minions glancing up briefly from their work before continuing.  They were used to Doctor Robotnik's crazy sense of humour and sudden outbursts.

"Yes yes yes!" he rubbed his hands in glee, "Knuckles did well.  Sonic will be back, and then he will meet his death.  By then, I'll have the Emeralds safe and sound." He glanced at the mirror again and broke into yet another fit of mad laughter.  "Knuckles should be okay, I'm supposing.  He doesn't seem to remember anything.  Wonderful!  Sonic will try and help him and then..."

Doctor Robotnik laughed evilly.

"I think this is it..." Tails reached out his hand to touch a rough groove cut in the wall of stone which blocked their path.  He and Sonic had been inside the tunnel for well over two hours.  The passage ran pretty deep, and wound its way around tree roots and such, so it was difficult going.  Not to mention that they could barely see at all.

"Yeah," Sonic observed the groove.  A whole line of them had been cut into the stone wall to form a sort of hand- and foot-hold to climb up.  "We'd best be quiet, though."

Tails nodded, a barely visible movement in the darkness.  He started climbing up the wall, Sonic close behind him.

"Ow," the twin-tailed fox muttered as he rammed his head against something hard.  "Now how do we open this?"

Sonic looked around him slowly, carefully.  He found a button on the wall in front of him, and pushed it.

The panel above Tails' head slid open silently, and he climbed out, realising he was in a corner of the chamber where the Chaos Emeralds were hidden.  He helped Sonic out, and the panel slid close behind them.

Sonic gasped at the sight.  A large airship stood in the middle of the chamber.  Robots were using machinery and equipment to move the Emeralds into the airship.  Sonic knew that he and Tails had arrived just in time.  There were only three Emeralds left in the chamber, the others were in the airship.  And, standing in a corner and overseeing the robot workers, was Knuckles, his mechanised features hidden in shadow.

Knuckles turned suddenly, alert.  He was sure he had heard something.  His eyes swept the chamber, then rested on two figures shrouded in dark shadows, but still barely visible.  He wasn't surprised.  In fact, he had anticipated it.  But how, he wondered, had they gotten in?  It was a good question to ponder, but he didn't bother about it right now.

"Sonic and Tails, we meet again," Knuckles' tone was low, even, but Sonic recognised the thinly veiled threat in it.

"Knuckles," Sonic answered quietly.

"Robotnik will be pleased.  This time, you will not escape, coward," Knuckles stepped forward, the dim light glinting dully off the metal claws.  It was at this very moment, that Sonic wondered how he would ever be able to save his friend...

tbc...

a/n: this is most probably the second last chapter.  any comments on how i should end this are most welcome (leave a review or email me) =).

preview of chapter 5:

Sonic stared straight at Knuckles.  Their eyes locked, and Sonic met the creature's unflinching gaze.  Knuckles was a robot.  He couldn't be scared.

"I hope you are ready to die," Knuckles' mouth twisted into a grim ghost of a smile.

"I'm ready, but I won't die today," Sonic answered evenly.  "Neither will you.  None of us has to die."

"No, you're wrong," Knuckles sank into a fighting crouch, his eyes still meeting with Sonic's.

Sonic steeled himself for the fight.  It was inevitable.  There was no way he could avoid it.  _If you don't kill Knuckles, then he'll kill you.  Sally's words.  _


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I've said this lots of times, but i'll say it again, anyway.  Sonic the hedgehog, and the other characters and the places and the stuff all belong to Sega, Dic and whoever else owns them.  i'm not making any money from this.

Acknowledgements: Jesus Christ, padawan nik-ka, Redtailhawk, Luna, Ginger Ninja, Chewbacca, Heartfire, Moonwing lobo & metabee, Orin and panther.

archiving: email me at wild_horse1987@yahoo.com.sg

a/n: this IS the last chapter, so have fun.  :)  thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Chapter 5:

Sonic stared straight at Knuckles.  Their eyes locked, and Sonic met the creature's unflinching gaze.  Knuckles was a robot.  He couldn't feel, couldn't be scared.

"I hope you are ready to die," Knuckles' mouth twisted into a grim ghost of a smile.

"I'm ready, but I won't die today," Sonic answered evenly.  "Neither will you.  None of us has to die."

"No, you're wrong," Knuckles sank into a fighting crouch, his eyes still meeting with Sonic's.

Sonic steeled himself for the fight.  It was inevitable.  There was no way he could avoid it.  _If you don't kill Knuckles, then he'll kill you.  Sally's words.  It was true, some of it.  But Sonic knew he could bring Knuckles back.  He had to believe in it, or else, he would definitely die._

Knuckles leapt, like a spring uncoiling.  Catlike, graceful, sleek, deadly, silent.  

Metal claws sliced through the air like a deadly scythe.  Sonic ducked as the sharp iron slashed at the place where his head had been.  Knuckles was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, perhaps even more so than Sonic.  The hedgehog knew it himself.  But he had to try.

Sonic jumped into the air, curling up into a spinning blue blur.  He slammed into Knuckles' unprotected back, flinging the red creature forward and onto the ground.  Snarling, Knuckles jumped to his feet and lashed out reflexively.  He smacked Sonic straight in the chest as the hedgehog tried to escape the blow.

Sonic flew backwards, landing hard on the ground with all his breath knocked out of him.  Knuckles pressed his advantage as he took a few steps towards his antagonist.  Sonic scrambled hastily to his feet.  They were even, so far, one all.  It would change soon, the hedgehog knew.

Knuckles slashed at Sonic's face with a claw.  Sonic dodged the blow by dropping into a crouch, but he didn't anticipate the other blow.  Knuckles brought his free hand up from below to rip at Sonic's throat.  The hedgehog saw the blade at the last moment, jumping back.  Momentum from his earlier dodging threw him off, but he managed to escape serious injury, with four thin lines of red blood - dull in the dim light - drawn across his throat.

He saw the smile of triumph on Knuckles' metal-encased face.  The red creature twisted away from a punch that Sonic threw, then whipped around to face the blue hedgehog again.  Sonic feinted a lunge to the left, then leapt right, curling into a spinning ball.

Knuckles snarled in rage as he ducked Sonic's attack.  The hedgehog landed and, before he could regain his full balance, swung around and lashed out at Knuckles with a kick.  It hit the creature.

"Die," Knuckles was seething with fury.  He would not fail.  Sonic would die.

_Why?  Knuckles caught the thought, __Why__ does Sonic deserve to die?  _

"Knuckles..." Sonic avoided another one of the creature's attacks.  "I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help, I need to kill you!" 

Knuckles gathered his strength and attacked again, forcing Sonic to dodge and defend himself.  The fight raged on furiously, Sonic desperately trying to figure a way to help his friend.

Tails ran towards the robots who were loading the Emeralds for transport.  They were oblivious to the clash between Sonic and Knuckles.  

Tails knew the robots couldn't be allowed to finish loading the aircraft.  Tails launched himself in a blur of orange fur.  He landed squarely on the first robot, smashing it to smithereens, then used momentum to carry him to the second one.  

Sonic whipped the Power Ring out of his backpack, holding it in his hand.  Sweat blurred his vision.  He'd been fighting Knuckles for ten minutes already, and Knuckles had almost killed him thrice.  Sonic knew he didn't have much chance of winning.

"Knuckles, listen to me!" the hedgehog shouted desperately.

Knuckles stopped, seeing that Sonic wasn't attacking either.  He was breathing hard, and welcomed the rest.  "What?" he asked brusquely.

"You know me."

"I know you ... I must kill you!" Even though he was exhausted, his voice still contained a dangerous threat.

"No!  You know me, as a friend."

"Friend!" the creature spat.  "I have no friends!"

"Then who are you?"

"Knuckles," he snarled.  But a voice at the back of his mind whispered, _How__ do you know?  Robotnik said so.  __Can you trust him?  He doesn't feel right.  __You have, no feelings.  _

"You're not a robot," Sonic was desperate now.

"No... Robotnik is my master!" he snapped angrily.

"He doesn't care about you!" Sonic practically yelled.  Knuckles glided towards Sonic, aiming for the hedgehog's face, his sharp claws extended forward.

Sonic turned and twisted away, then shoved the Power Ring into Knuckles' outstretched hands.

He instinctively grabbed the Ring - it was a reflex action.  The energy coursed through his whole body in a sudden jolt.  He collapsed, gasping for air.

"Knuckles!" Sonic ran to his friend.

The Echidna looked up, blinking, the metal mask gone.  "Sonic?  What happened?"

"You're a bot, Knux.  Robotnik grabbed you.  I'm so sorry."

Knuckles the Echidna got to his feet slowly, his harsh breathing still audible.  "He wants the Chaos Emeralds again."  It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Sonic turned towards the transport.  Tails had managed to destroy the robot workers.  "We should replace the Emeralds in their places now."

The Guardian nodded, his stance registering exhaustion.  He followed Sonic.

"Knuckles!" Tails turned to the Echidna.  Knuckles nodded to the fox in reply - he was too tired to speak.  Together, the freedom fighters put the Emeralds back safely.

"Tails," Sonic turned to his sidekick, "Take the transport.  Get off.  Go back to the Great Forest, we could use the transport; just remember to get rid of the radio.  Knux and I will wait for Robotnik and trash that guy."  Sonic could see that Tails wanted to protest, but the urgency in the hedgehog's voice told the fox not to argue.  Tails turned and boarded the transport.

"We're counting on you, Tails," Knuckles said in a low voice, encouraging the younger fox.  Tails nodded, then he turned and boarded the transport.

Together, Sonic and Knuckles walked out of the chamber, waiting for Robotnik.  Sonic knew Robotnik would want to make sure everything went well.  He would come, and it would be their only chance to stop him.

"Knuckles..."

The Echidna shook his head, "It's not your fault, Sonic.  I remember what happened, and a little of being a robot."

"You'll change back, soon."

"I know.  That's why I'm asking you this - kill me.  Kill me now." Knuckles' eyes blazed with resolution.

"No."

"As a robot, I will kill you, Sonic.  You know that." Knuckles said softly, exhaustion creeping into his voice.

"I can't kill you.  You're my friend," Sonic was trying very hard not to cry.

"Do it!" Knuckles snapped forcefully.  "I'd do it for you too, if you asked," his tone softened.

The sound of a machine made the two friends turn.  "Sonic and Knuckles together.  How...touching." Robotnik's voice boomed from a loudspeaker on his Egg-o-matic.  "A pity, you won't be together any longer.  You'll be dead!"

A hatch opened in the underside of the flying craft, and a laser gun emerged.  

Sonic reacted in a split second, jumping for the Egg-o-matic with all his strength.  He tried to grab on to the side of the flying ship, but his fingertips just brushed the edge of the silvery metal – the flying craft was too high.

Doctor Robotnik cackled with glee, then stopped in surprise as his flying craft was suddenly jolted.  Knuckles hung on grimly to the slick metal, gritting his teeth against his tiredness.  He had climbed a wall, then glided across, ramming into Robotnik's Egg-o-matic.

Knuckles tried to pull himself up, but the metal was slippery.  He slid, and he lost one handhold.  The Echidna closed his eyes against the pain from the effort, then tightened his grip, swinging a gloved fist at the glass canopy.  It shattered, glass fragments drawing blood from a dozen different places on his body.  Knuckles didn't care.  He ignored the pain, dragging himself up into the cockpit.

Robotnik snarled in anger, then grabbed the controls.  He jammed the control stick right, then left, trying desperately to shake Knuckles off.

Knuckles reached for the controls, his eyes blazing with determination.  It happened in a split-second - suddenly, he was imprisoned by the metal again, his mind clouded.  Knuckles let go and fell to the ground, his sharp claws gleaming dangerously.  Then, he leapt for Sonic.

_No!  Knuckles knew Sonic was his friend.  He couldn't kill the hedgehog.  ___

_Yes, kill him.  Orders.  Robotnik's orders._

_No!  He doesn't deserve to die._

_Yes, the voice was cold.  Knuckles fought against it._

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled.

Robotnik brought his Egg-o-matic lower.  He was enjoying the conflict immensely.  

"Kill," the Echidna snarled.  He grabbed the hedgehog in one swift moment.  "Now, you die."  

_Kill him._

"Knuckles, I'm your friend!" Sonic was gasping for air.__

_Sonic's my friend_

_Kill him._

_No._

_Yes.  Knuckles moved his right hand to deliver the killing blow._

"Fight it!  Fight the programming!" Sonic's shout was desperate.__

_No!  Shut up!  Listen to Sonic._

And suddenly, Knuckles felt his mind clear.  In an instance, he knew what he had to do.

The Echidna released Sonic, then turned and leapt at the Egg-o-matic, curling into a lethal ball of furious energy.  Through his blur of speed, he saw where he had to hit, and steeled himself for the impact.  Knuckles knew he had only one shot at it.  If he missed, he, together with Sonic, would die.  

He slammed into the engines with tremendous impact, bouncing off and landing on the ground in a dazed heap.  Black spots danced before his eyes.

Robotnik's Egg-o-matic began to belch dark, black smoke, then it exploded.

Sonic shielded his eyes against the harsh brightness of the explosion.  _Knuckles!  Knuckles was in the blast radius.  Sonic ran towards Knuckles and grabbed the Echidna, pulling him away from the explosion.  The hedgehog dragged his friend further away, then he helped Knuckles sit against a tree trunk._

Knuckles was bleeding profusely.  _It's happening all over again, Sonic felt a lump in his throat.  __Just like before._

"Sonic?  Are you there?" Knuckles' voice was barely a whisper.  The Echidna's eyes were closed against the pain.

"Yeah, Knux, I'm here," Sonic sat down beside his friend. 

"It's not your fault.  Don't blame yourself."

"What can I do?" Sonic choked back tears.  "I can't do anything." 

"You can do something for me… There must be...another Guardian," Knuckles paused then carried on, "but not you.  Tails."

"Why?" Sonic asked, although he thought he knew the answer.

"Would you be as happy, or as good?  Which are you better at?" Knuckles smiled a little despite the pain that threatened to rip him apart. 

"Yeah," Sonic grinned at the Echidna as Knuckles opened his eyes.  Knuckles knew him, inside and out.  Sonic loved adventure, not being stuck on the Floating Island for the rest of his life.

Knuckles looked at his friend, and saw tears in the hedgehog's eyes.  "Don't cry, Sonic..."

The hedgehog nodded, "I'm trying, but I can't."

Knuckles grinned wryly, "We beat Robotnik..."

"For good.  He'll never be back," Sonic pressed the Power Ring into the Echidna's hand.  The metal disappeared from Knuckles' battered features for the last time. "Knuckles..."

"Don't say it.  I know," Knuckles knew the depth of their friendship, and he knew Sonic's grief.  "I'll be with you, Sonic, in your memories, always..." The Echidna closed his eyes and gripped Sonic's hand with his remaining strength.

Sonic watched as the last shreds of energy in the Power Ring wore off, and the metal covered Knuckles' noble features forever.  "I'll miss you, Knuckles…" the hot tears stung Sonic's face.  It wasn't fair, Sonic knew.  It wasn't fair that Knuckles would never live to know the freedom and peace he had fought so hard to achieve.  

Yes!  *jumps around in glee* I'm finally done.  I actually thought I'd end up dumping it halfway thru, but thanks to all the wonderful reviews you guys gave, I didn't.  Esp. since I took such a long time to update. =)  this is the first sth fic (actually, the first long fic of any kind) I've finished so far, but I'll definitely be back, maybe a sequel?  I dunno.  Now that Knuckles is dead, what's there to write about?  Any ideas?

                                    -wild horse (extremely relieved and happy)


End file.
